


In The Woods

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Olfactophilia, Werewolf, knots, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	In The Woods

You had been coming to these woods for a very long time. Your family had moved here when you were a child. After being able to get around on your own, you finally found the woods that was behind the local park. A lot of people say the woods were endless and were not exactly sure where it ended. They didn’t even know if the town owned it.

It was a topic of unusual stories. People said they were heard. There were howls, screeches, and all sorts of other noises. There were local theories about kids going missing and pets that are lost. Teenagers would go in there and drink only to come back with tales. You hadn’t had many issues in there. You had slowly made a treehouse in the woods. You knew probably very few people knew it was in there or even how to get up into it. Your treehouse was your safe little hideaway from reality. It was the best part about the woods. You could watch everything that entered. There was something new here though. You had been seeing little things different about the woods. You almost worried that it could be bear. It seemed to like the area around your treehouse which is probably why you noticed anything at all. You crept up into your little home away from home and wrapped up in a blanket with a book to make the day fade away.

You woke up to heavy breathing. It felt like it was right above your face. When had you fallen asleep? That was absolutely your fault for becoming a human burrito in your blanket. You knew that made you fall asleep. You opened your eyes just a little bit to make sure you were even fully awake to be hearing things. There was a large wolf-like in your treehouse. It was crouched down to fit height-wise and was sniffling your body. You snuggled deeper into your blanket and opened your eyes wide. The creature took no notice and continued its search of you with its nose. The snout ran up from your feet to the chest. Heavy breath came on your face and you tried to look asleep again. It’s hot tongue went right across your face. Your automatic response was to look and give it a scolding face.

The creature in question wagged its tail and looked closer, peering down at you. It was very fluffy, with dark brown and white splotches all over. It was definitely huge. You assumed it was the thing you thought was a bear. You rolled out of your blanket and started to get up before it nudged you back down with a paw and started sniffing all over again.

You were about to have enough when it crawled on top of you and licked the back of your neck. A chill went up your spine. You squeaked in response and smacked your hands against the floor.

“Get off!” You huffed.

It seemed to laugh behind you. “No.” Its voice was deep and rumbled. It did something to your insides.

You shook your head. “What are you? Why are you here?”

“I’m a werewolf. I’m here because you smell good. It is very simple. I have smelled this smell for miles. I need it.” The werewolf leaned down and sniffed into your hair before going down your body.

“What do you want from me?” You asked, wiggling beneath the beast to get up. It put its paw against your back and sat you back down.

“I would your smell. I would you to smell like me too. “ It licked up your back, shoving your clothes up with its heavy tongue.

“I’m not yours to smell!”

“You will be. You like me. I can smell it.” It shoved its huge snout between your legs. You about jumped right out of your skin as it began to make all sorts of noises. The nose rubbed you through your pants. You grabbed onto your blanket and squirmed.

“I don’t know you.”

“You will.” You felt its claws sink into the thighs of your pants and rip them open. The air hit your skin and goosebumps immediately covered your entire body. The nose nudged between your legs again and sniffed. It then gently tore your panties apart.

“Are you going to replace these items?!” You shouted, smacking your hands against the floor again as a long lick went from your mound to the back between your cheeks. You squealed again and hid your face in the blanket.

“If I need to.” It continued to lap. You turned several shades of red and kicked your legs. The creature grew excited at this and took its claws, spreading your cheeks wide. It seemed to open its mouth and completely take your most intimate bits into its mouth, teeth pressing inside your cheeks and back. Its tongue lapped and licked all over. You were slick with saliva and your own arousal.

The beast moved up suddenly and practically laid on top of you with its great mouth to the side of your head. You smelled yourself on its fur and wrinkled your nose. The creature nuzzled you and turned to look at you with great amber eyes. “My name is Lovell.”

Before you could even reply, the great beast sheathed itself inside of you. You cried out in surprise. His cock seemed to pulse inside of you. Your body quickly accommodating such a massive creature quickly and you seemed to just melt into the floor. The creature above chuckled and nuzzled the back of your head. Your inner walls clenched around him.

“You would remember me if you were not human.” Lovell began to thrust into you while his voice coaxed you. “But you are and you forget every time we meet again. After many years of experimenting, there is only one thing that jogs your memory every time.”

You moaned his name loudly and tried to raise your hips. He deepened his thrusts and gripped your hips, pulling you up on your knees. His heavy balls began smacking against your body with every thrust. Lovell seemed to get more enjoyment as your body accepted every inch of him. Your insides twitched wildly as he continued ravaging your body. The beast reached around and grabbed at the front of your shirt, claws digging in to rip it open. Those sharp talons carefully touched your skin and started to pull on your nipples with every deep thrust. Your noises got louder.

“Moan my name.” A thick bulge began to smash against your cunt as it swelled.

You begged loudly. “Lovell!” He pulled harder on your nipples as his name poured out of your mouth.

The beast grew more frantic in its movements. You realized that now it became more animal than human. You clung to the blanket and screamed into it as every precise thrust hit your sensitive spot. There was a popping sound which left you so overly stuffed that you collapsed back into the ground flat and spread your legs more. You begged for something you didn’t know about. Lovell began panting heavily in your ear. There were snarls and growls that followed with saliva dripping into the floor beside your head. He slammed in once and began to stuff your body full of cum. You cried as your insides were poured into. The creature wrapped its arms around you and rolled over on to its back, leaving you on top to see the ceiling of the treehouse. Lovell’s hand slid between your stuff thighs and began rubbing your clit furiously. You became erratically loud and shook on top as the sensation left you wild. The animal underneath you continued to fuck into your pussy as it poured all its semen into your body. You continued to twitch until your orgasm curled in your abdomen and released. You howled his name into the air and arched your back.

You collapsed against him. He was still swollen inside of you. You knew you’d be here for a while.

“Hello, Lovell.” You murmured, eyes dropping.”I remember you now.”


End file.
